staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
05 Lipca 2008
TVP 1 05:30 Jest jak jest - odc. 3/19 - Pierwszy krok na wolnym rynku; serial TVP 06:00 Savannah - odc.3 (Savannah ep.3); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 06:40 Był taki dzień - 5 lipca; felieton 06:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Do przerwy 0:1 - Odc. 2/7 Ratuj Paragon - txt str.777; serial TVP 08:45 Kadra 2012; magazyn 09:00 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Zielonooki potwór, odc. 5 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Green - eyed monster, ep. 5); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 09:25 Ziarno; magazyn 09:55 Baranek Shaun - Farmer Shaun, odc. 30 (Shaun the farmer); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 10:05 Rozgadana Farma - Kogut i pies są zachwyceni o odkryciu, że są spokrewnieni, odc. 25 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2005) 10:30 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 109 (odc. 109); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 11:20 Janosik - odc. 2/13 - Zbójnickie prawo - txt str.777; serial TVP 12:10 Zwierzęta świata - Dole i niedole rodziny szympansów - odc. 2 (Chimp Family Fortunes) - txt str.777 25'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:35 Łossskot! na Festiwalu Gwiazd 12:40 Koma. pl - odc. 2; magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Żona dla Australijczyka - txt str.777 91'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1963) 14:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 65 - Burżuazja; serial komediowy TVP 15:15 Opole 2008 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert 16:05 Łossskot! na Festiwalu Gwiazd 16:15 Śmiechu warte - odc. 589; program rozrywkowy 16:35 Łossskot! na Festiwalu Gwiazd 16:40 Przebojowa noc 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Do szczęścia trzeba ośmiorga (Transat pour huit, Un); komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Francja, Belgia, Szwajcaria (2005) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Myszka Miki i przyjaciele - Miki wystawia operę, odc. 11 (Mickeys grand opera); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Hit na sobotę - Legenda pijanego mistrza (Legend of Drunken Master) - txt str.777 98'; film fabularny kraj prod.Hongkong (1994) 22:10 Męska rzecz... - Świadectwo prawdy (Full Disclosure) - txt str.777 92'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2001) 23:50 Kino nocnych marków - Ręka Boga (Frailty) 95'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy, Włochy (2001) 01:25 Fabryka zła (Napola - Elite für den Führer) 109'; dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (2004) 03:15 Był taki dzień - 5 lipca; felieton 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy 06:10 Dwójka Dzieciom - Przygrywka - odc. 2 - Wszędzie dobrze, ale w domu najlepiej; serial przygodowy TVP 06:35 Spróbujmy razem; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:05 Olimpijczycy 2008 - odc. 18; magazyn 07:30 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Kot w pustym mieszkaniu" (Wisława Szymborska) 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 216; serial TVP 08:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 59 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 60 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 09:30 Egzamin z życia - odc. 78; serial TVP 10:25 Jak się nie ubierać (seria VI) - Kobiety po mastektomii - odc. 2 (What not to wear) - txt str.777 58'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:25 Nakręć historię; dokument fabularyzowany 11:40 Opener Festiwal - Open'er Festival - studio (4); relacja 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Brakujące ogniwo (Missing Link) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1988) 13:20 Święta wojna - (286) Dwadzieścia lat; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1532 - txt str.777; teleturniej 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 950 Co się stało z Waldkiem; telenowela TVP 15:05 Opener Festiwal - Open'er Festival - studio (5); relacja 15:10 Duże dzieci - (89); talk-show 16:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 303 Feralny powrót; serial TVP 17:05 Brzydula Betty - odc. 6 (Ugly Betty); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2006) 17:50 Opener Festiwal - Open'er Festival - studio (6); relacja 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Pogoda 18:55 Tak to leciało! - (3); teleturniej 19:50 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (1) 2008; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:05 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (2) 2008; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:00 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (3) 2008; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:55 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (4) 2008; widowisko rozrywkowe 23:50 Słowo na niedzielę 24:00 Panorama 00:15 Sport Telegram 00:25 Open'er Festival (2); relacja 00:50 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Złowieszczy amulet (Fable) 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (1997) 02:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:15 Power Rangers (326) 06:45 Power Rangers (327) 07:15 Przygody w siodle (21) 07:45 Przygody w siodle (22) 08:15 Hugo 08:45 Gwiezdny cyrk - program rozrywkowy 10:45 Debiutant roku - komedia (USA,1993) 12:45 Czarodziejki (103) 13:45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 14:00 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Wielkiej Brytanii - sesja kwalifikacyjna 15:00 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 15:45 Świat według Kiepskich 16:15 Świat według Kiepskich 16:45 Halo, Hans!: Szpieg pilnie poszukiwany (1) 17:40 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 News 17:50 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Szklany sufit (231) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Spadkobiercy (1) - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 (3) - koncert 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie koncertu) 22:10 Sopot TOPtrendy Festiwal 2008 (4) - koncert 00:10 Bierz forsę i w nogi - komedia kryminalna (USA,1969) 02:00 Ale kasa 03:00 Zakazana kamera 05:00 Nocne randki 05:15 TV Market TVN 05:45 Uwaga! 06:05 Telesklep 08:05 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (16/39) 08:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego 3 (17/39) 09:00 Druga twarz - reality show 10:05 'Mamy Cię' od tyłu, czyli jak to się robi - program rozrywkowy 10:35 Pascal: po prostu gotuj 11:05 Hela w opałach: Hela na tropie afery (34) 11:35 Superniania: Rodzina państwa Sprengerów 12:30 Na Wspólnej (851-853) 13:45 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! 15:25 Siłacze: Strongman - Superseria - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Batman - film przygodowy (USA,Wielka Brytania,1989) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Niania: Francuski numer (68) 20:35 Niania: Miłość w Paryżu (69) 21:10 Billy Elliot - film obyczajowy (Wielka Brytania,Francja,2000) 23:20 Boogie Nights - dramat obyczajowy (USA,1997) 02:20 Kuba Wojewódzki 03:15 Uwaga! 03:35 Telesklep 04:00 Nic straconego TV 4 05:36 Szukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06:00 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 06:30 VIP - program kulturalny 07:00 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:30 Gram.TV - program rozrywkowy 08:00 Pokemon (281,282) 09:00 Śniadanie z Einsteinem - komedia (USA,1998) 10:55 Idol - program rozrywkowy 12:00 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 13:00 Dekoratornia 13:30 V Max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Rajd Monte Carlo 15:00 Program sportowy 16:55 Selekcja (5) 17:25 Selekcja (6) 18:00 Idol - program rozrywkowy 19:05 Big Brother 5 - omnibus - reality show 19:55 Siatkówka mężczyzn: Liga Światowa - 2 mecz: Polska - Chiny 22:00 Na fali - film sensacyjny (USA,1991) 00:35 Kamieńska (1) 01:35 Lolita - dramat obyczajowy (USA,Francja,1997) 04:05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 04:40 Santana Blues - koncert 05:40 TV Market 05:54 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:30 Zielona miłość - odc. 2/3* - Iwona; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Zacisze gwiazd - (27) Stanisław Górka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 27 - Jak mieliśmy niemowlaków i Japończyków (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 27 Jak Jsme Meli Kojence i Japonce); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Zwierzowiec - Pies czy kot? - Baset odc.48; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza - Wakacje ze smakiem (58); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Festiwal Piosenki Zaczarowanej - Koncert Finałowy cz. 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 40 - Amazonka; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Duże dzieci - (86); talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Dziękujemy za solidarność - Martin Pollack; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 13:10 Opowieści wiatru i morza; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Dzika Polska - Piąty żywioł; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Bitwa o Kozi Dwór 78'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1961); reż.:Wadim Berestowski; wyk.:Ludwik Halicz, Jędrek Błaszczyk, Marek Czyński, Leszek Rzegocki, Tadzio Wiśniewski, Irena Leoniewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 W rajskim ogrodzie - Madagaskar; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Nagrody "Za zasługi dla Polski i Polonii poza granicami kraju" - 15 Jubileusz TV Polonia cz.I; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 "Emigranci" - Gala Jubileuszowa z okazji 15 - lecia TV Polonia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 3/7* - Miłość do Heleny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Dobranocka - Milusiaki - Jezioro Białej Perły (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Stacyjka - odc. 3 "Rekordzista"; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Siekierezada 78'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Witold Leszczyński; wyk.:Edward Żentara, Daniel Olbrychski, Ludwik Pak, Wiktor Zborowski, Jan Jurewicz, Ludwik Benoit, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Franciszek Pieczka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (1) 2008; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 X Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Rodzina rządzi! (2) 2008; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Rycerze i rabusie - odc. 3/7* - Miłość do Heleny; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Dobranocka za oceanem - Milusiaki - Jezioro Białej Perły (Cuccioli - Milusiaki); serial animowany kraj prod.Włochy (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Stacyjka - odc. 3 "Rekordzista"; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Nagrody "Za zasługi dla Polski i Polonii poza granicami kraju" - 15 Jubileusz TV Polonia cz.I; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 "Emigranci" - Gala Jubileuszowa z okazji 15 - lecia TV Polonia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 17; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Siekierezada 78'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Witold Leszczyński; wyk.:Edward Żentara, Daniel Olbrychski, Ludwik Pak, Wiktor Zborowski, Jan Jurewicz, Ludwik Benoit, Krzysztof Majchrzak, Franciszek Pieczka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 W rajskim ogrodzie - Madagaskar; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Gdańsk 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 06:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:20 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Prognoza pogody 08:00 W sztormie i w ciszy 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Portrety 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:16 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Tajemnica wrocławskiej mumii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Szczyt absurdu w Szczytnej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Półkowniki - Rolnicy mówią; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:57 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Lato z Telewizją Gdańsk, Szymbark 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 Panorama, Panorama sport, Pogoda 18:30 Lato z Telewizją Gdańsk, Szymbark 20:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:02 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wypędzili nas...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:00 Znaki 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; relacja; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:51 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:18 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wypędzili nas...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:41 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:57 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:14 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:06 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Szczecin 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek - oraz 06:20, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda Info Poranek 06:10, 06:56, 07:10, 07:26; Przegląd prasy Info 06:11, 06:23, 06:41, 06:52, 07:11, 07:19, 07:40; Serwis Info flesz 06:15, 06:27, 06:45, 07:15; Serwis sportowy 06:17, 06:46, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:20, 06:49, 07:16; STEREO 06:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:17 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:20 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:45 Ludzie i ludziska, Obrazki z budowy 08:15 Sonar 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Zielona wyspa 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:09 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:12 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:16 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 09:23 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:26 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:01 Zdrowie na Żywo; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:16 Niezłomni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:46 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:49 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:48 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:54 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Tajemnica wrocławskiej mumii; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:11 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Szczyt absurdu w Szczytnej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:47 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:02 Telenowyny; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:03 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Półkowniki - Rolnicy mówią; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:26 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:57 Bez Komentarza; STEREO 16:02 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:45 Lato z Telewizją Szczecin 17:00 Casting do musicalu "Rent" 17:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 17:35 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:58 Pogoda Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 18:00 Kronika 18:20 Śladami zbrodni 18:30 Lato z Telewizją Szczecin 18:55 Winda do pracy 19:10 Koncert otwarcia - Hanna Banaszak 20:00 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:54 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:02 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wypędzili nas...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:45 Kronika regionalna 22:05 Diagnoza zdrowia, Stwardnienie rozsiane u dorosłych 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:23 Międzynarodowy Wyścig Kolarski Solidarności i Olimpijczyków - kronika; relacja; STEREO 23:30 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:51 Raport z Polski - Ekstra; STEREO 00:18 Reportaże z prawdziwego zdarzenia - Wypędzili nas...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:41 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:57 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:14 Było, nie minęło; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:02 Pogoda Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:06 Zakończenie dnia Hallmark Channel 6:00 Zakazane terytorium 8:00 Książę i żebrak 10:00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi (1/2) 12:00 Książę i żebrak 14:00 Sprawy inspektora Morse'a: Tajemnica kolegium (1) 16:00 Podróż do wnętrza Ziemi (1/2) 18:00 Miłość nadchodzi powoli 20:00 Dziesięć przykazań (1/2) 22:00 Robina Cooka ryzyko w granicach rozsądku 0:00 Mocne uderzenie 2:00 Miłość nadchodzi powoli 4:00 Zakazane terytorium Canal + 7:10 Łapu-capu 7:25 Zielone lata 9:15 Sky Kapitan i świat jutra 11:10 Deser: Przepraszam 11:25 Moby Hotel 12:30 Kręci nas Zebra 13:05 Olimpiada w Pekinie 2008 - dwie strony medalu 14:05 Premiera: Cudowny świat przyrody 2: Waran z Komodo - żywy dinozaur (7/13) 14:40 Niewygodna prawda 16:20 Deser: Odporność na wstrząsy 16:40 Taxi 4 18:20 Jasne błękitne okna 20:00 Żywa tarcza 21:40 Premiera: Mr Brooks 23:45 Mexican 2:00 Kto ją zabił? 3:50 Chłopaki nie płaczą 5:25 Janis Joplin Canal + Film 7:00 Układ idealny 8:30 Odkrywać miasta 9:35 Rockefeller Plaza 30 2: Odcinek 210 (10/15) 10:00 Łapu-capu 10:10 Detektyw Monk 6: Monk i trzy Julie (13/16) 10:55 World Trade Center 13:00 Ciekawski George 14:25 Rozdział 27 15:50 Wall Street 17:55 Alive: Dramat w Andach 20:00 Życie na podsłuchu 22:15 Wakacje Jasia Fasoli 23:45 Mr Brooks 1:45 Samotne serca 3:30 Grindhouse vol. 2 Planet Terror 5:15 Smarkula Canal + Sport 7:00 Conrack 8:40 Rozdroża - opowieść o przebaczeniu 10:20 Człowiek roku 12:20 X-Men 14:10 Koszykówka kobiet: WNBA Action 14:40 Tron syreny 16:15 Wszędzie, byle nie tu 18:15 Something New 20:00 DOA: Dead or Alive 21:30 Euforia 22:50 Noc żywych kretynów 0:25 Clerks - Sprzedawcy 2 2:05 Wiatr buszujący w jęczmieniu 4:10 Kult 5:55 Czekając na mężczyzn National Geographic Channel 6:00 Tajemnicze mumie z Chin 7:00 Żyjąc wśród wielkich kotów 8:00 Kalahari: Spragniona kraina 9:00 Kalahari: Zatopiona pustynia 10:00 Okiem lamparta 12:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Największa zgniatarka świata 13:00 Ekologiczne wynalazki: Morska siła 14:00 Człowiek wilk 15:00 Człowiek niedźwiedź 16:00 Wojny gladiatorów 17:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Koloseum 18:00 Architektoniczne kolosy starożytności: Piramida Cheopsa 19:00 Piramidy: Odkrycie tajemnych komnat 20:00 Ewangelia według Judasza 21:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Chupacabra 22:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Masoni przed sądem 23:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Zjawiska nadprzyrodzone 0:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Potwór z Loch Ness: Niezwykły eksperyment 1:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Stygmaty 2:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Rosyjska Wielka Stopa 3:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Nostradamus i inni 4:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Lunatycy mordercy 5:00 Maraton: Tajemnice i legendy: Wierzyć, nie wierzyć?: Atlantyda Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Szczecin z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark Channel z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2008 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2008 roku